


A Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drabble, Dream Sex, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tactile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was just another dream. Another one of his now dead companion.





	

Glossa ran down red plating.

Lip left nips and suckles. He gasps out at the sensous touches. Every little lick, every little touch brings more behind his panel. He rattles like a earthquake, so slow yet so quick. It brings his charge higher. He has to stop himself from automatically opening his covers, he knows he has more control than that. He can feel heat pooling behind his valve cover, lubricant begins to slowly make its way around the seams.

His lover stops. He wants to cry out,"No! Please don't stop!" He can feel his body burning with intense need and another emotion foreign to his spark. Through the fog he peers longingly at his lover, like a wound open and raw and so utterly vulnerable.

"B-Breakdown?" He gasps out. He reaches his arms out for Breakdown.

"What is it Knockout?" His lover answers back, goldwn optic alight with fondness and pure adoration.

"P-p-please..."he manages to whimper.

"I'm here." Breakdown comes back down to pick him up and hold him close.

* * *

The buzzer to his doot goes off. Agitated Knockout kicks the covers from his frame off. Great, he thought as he notices his open valve cover dribbling all over himself. Knockout sighed as he grabbed a rag to clean himself up. It was just another dream. Another one of his now dead companion.


End file.
